The Middle Class
by brown-eyedgirl222
Summary: In an altenate universe, Buffy is a high-schooler who fawns over the quarterback, Spike.
1. Staring off to an abyss...or Spike

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters. Note- this story has Buffy but she is not a slayer, and everyone else is just normal. No vamps, or witches, or demons. 100% normal. Well maybe not 100%.  
  
Buffy was so bored. She was at gym class and sitting on the bench resting. Buffy was on the girl's soccer team and needed to rest.  
  
She people watched and saw that evil Cordelia Chase. That head cheerleader was so full of herself. She endlessly tormented Buffy. Okay, so she wasn't the most popular girl in school. She was what you would call middle-class.  
  
Buffy got so annoyed when she saw the "popular crowd." All Cordy and her little clique would talk about fashion, gossip, and whatever else would tweak their little non-existent brain. There were Anya and Riley, Xander and Cordelia, Angel, Spike, and the wannabes.  
  
Buffy's group consisted of Oz and Willow, Tara and that was about it. Buffy didn't need many friends because these were her best.  
  
Buffy then looked at the guy's football team. Jeez, were the guys hot or what? Her eye stopped on Spike. He was so fine. She just adored his high cheekbones and bleached blonde hair. Spike also had a ripped body which definitely A-OK in her book.  
  
Spike saw Buffy staring at him and she quickly turned her head. I guess Cordelia had seen this too so she would always be there to taunt her.  
  
"Aw, was little Buffy staring at Spike? Gawd Buffy, I thought you would realize by now he is way too good for you. He doesn't like girls in the 'middle class.'"  
  
"Hey, Cordy, I don't think anyone asked you. So why don't you find your little friends and run along." Buffy said annoyed with Cordelia's actions/  
  
"It would so beat talking with you."  
  
"Hon, then why are you still?"  
  
Cordelia noticed her friends looked toward her. "Gawd Buffy! Why do you have to follow me everywhere? You're such a stalker!" Cordy said making sure reputation wouldn't lower because of that.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes has Cordelia left. She then heard Willow, Oz, and Tara walk up. "Ding Dong the wench is gone, the wench is gone, the wench is gone!" Willow sang cheerfully.  
  
Buffy laughed. She loved her friends. She always knew they would like her for her.  
  
"Hey, Buff, we saw you checking out Spike. And we can't blame you."  
  
Oz and a weird look on his face and said, "Correction, the girls cant blame you. Hint girls. Not me. I'm a male and therefore it would be wrong."  
  
All the girls bust out laughing. Oz was so funny like that.  
  
"Seriously, Spike has the best body." Willow started in.  
  
"Correction again, I have the better body." Oz said.  
  
"Of course you do, sweetie." she then looked toward Tara and Buffy and winked at them. They laughed again.  
  
  
  
Spike noticed that Summers girl. She was really hot. He had moved form England last year with his family. Most of the girls fawned over him and the men would be so jealous. You think life couldn't be much better, but not for Spike.  
  
He wanted someone to love and love him back. He wanted to hold someone in his arms.  
  
Spike thought more about Buffy. Maybe he would ask her out. Yeah, he would do that. Aw, Spike is acting like Jake from Sixteen Candles. How cute is that? 


	2. Why Being Popular Sucks

Buffy looked toward Spike's way again and saw him checking her out! Well, maybe he was staring at someone behind her she thought. She turned around and saw empty benches. He was staring at her! Or what if he was staring at her because she stared at him and he thought she was a freak?  
  
Buffy looked distressed. "Whoa, Buff. Calm down!" Willow said comforting her.  
  
"But, but."  
  
"But nothing! Breathe in, breathe out. Think of Prince William. Be calm." Willow said.  
  
Then Buffy thought Or Spike.  
  
Buffy and her friends decided to leave and head to lunch. But, Buffy couldn't stop thinking about Spike. He was so fine.  
  
Buffy's group sat at the last table and the jocks and cheerleaders sat at another.  
  
Cordelia was talking about this new shirt she bought at the mall, while Anya was going on how they had it made, while all the others kids at school were probably living in dirt. "Seriously," added Cordelia. "Have you seen that Buffy girl? I mean she is such a freak! Yeah, she dresses nice, but I can tell she hasn't bought a Gucci dress yet."  
  
"That chick is hot though," Angel said.  
  
"Oh, don't make me vomit. She doesn't even know how to moisturize correctly. Can someone say foundation?" Cordy said to Angel.  
  
Then Spike came and sat down hearing what they just said.  
  
"Hey Spike," Cordy greeted him.  
  
"So what are you talking about? Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah. Oh my gosh, she was like drooling over you today during gym. I told her to lay off and you wouldn't touch her kind."  
  
Now this got Spike angry. "What the hell do you mean our kind? And you said what? Cordy, stay out of my life. And this goes for all of you. Quit talking about Buffy and her friends as if they were homeless." Xander soon took offense. "Close enough. And dude, don't bark orders at my girl."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry. She already barks enough as it is."  
  
Xander stood up ready to beat the hell out of Spike.  
  
Riley then got up as well trying to break it up. "Hey, guys, calm down! We're all friends here."  
  
"Hey Nancy boy, shut the hell up. And no one asked you. And we're not even acquaintances! And I'm outta here!" spike said storming off.  
  
"Jeez, what's his prob," Cordy asked. 


	3. Totally through with you

Spike heard Cordelia and this got him even more riled up. So he walked back to the "popular table," put his tray down and stared straight at Cordelia. He also did that little cheek thing does when he's made, that is so cute! (  
  
"You want to know my problem? You! All of you! With you're little selfish comments and you're overpriced dresses!"  
  
Anya looked at Spike. "You mean Gucci, right?"  
  
"Shut up Blondie! I want nothing to do with you people anymore!" Spike said storming off.  
  
Cordy looked around and rolled her eyes. "And I thought girls had PMS bad! Damn!"  
  
Soon, everyone starting talking again like nothing ever happened.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike had to look for a new table. He would try Buffy's table.  
  
Spike sat down like he was part of the gang.  
  
Oz looked really confused. "Hey, buddy, are you lost? Your table is right over there," Oz said pointing at Cordy's table.  
  
"Nah, I thought a change might do me good. That all right mates?"  
  
Buffy loved his accent and how he said "mates." it was so cute.  
  
Buffy blushed a little knowing Spike was right next to her.  
  
"So, what's up?" Spike said trying to make a conversation.  
  
Tara was sick of the popular crowd's crap. They probably sent Spike over here to taunt Buffy. "Like you care!"  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
"Wow! Next thing you know it, you'll be telling me you do have a brain cell!"  
  
Buffy wasn't going to let anyone offend Spike. He had good intentions, maybe.  
  
"Hey, Tara, lay off. He just wants to hang out with us."  
  
"Yeah, right, like when have hey given a damn about us enough to sit with us?"  
  
Spike was getting pretty tired of "they and us" bull.  
  
"Bloody hell! Why must you categorize me as an 'us or a they?' I am my own bloody person! Damn!"  
  
Tara looked satisfied. "That's good enough for me. So why did you want to sit with us?"  
  
"Because I thought you all had something to talk about besides clothes and gossip. You four actually might have a heart." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, I like to think I have a red thing pumping inside me. It makes me feel better." Oz said jokingly.  
  
All of the girls then said, "Oz!"  
  
"You rang?"  
  
Spike thought he might have real, true friends for once. 


	4. Cat Fight

Soon, the lunch bell rang. 6th period was up next.  
  
"So what do you have for 6th Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"Drama, but after that I have science. You?"  
  
"I have history, then I have science as well. See you in science! Bye!"  
  
After he left, Buffy was blushing so much. "Willow! How's my hair? Is my make-up okay? Huh, answer!" Buffy said spastically.  
  
"Buffy! Calm down! I thought we already went through this! And you look beautiful." Willow said comforting.  
  
Buffy was at ease, but after a couple of seconds she was nervous again. She sure had a good reason. Cordelia and her bitch squad were standing behind her.  
  
"Actually, you look really bad. Your hair, could be fixed with a good conditioning." Cordy said picking up a piece of Buffy's hair. "I guess, even conditioning won't fix this mop of hair. And you're make-up. Well, let's not go there. Let's just say you need to go to the salon and get a make-over."  
  
Anya soon butted in. "Cord, not even a good make-over can fix that face. Buff, you're pretty much screwed."  
  
"Cordy will you and your little brainless dumb ass friends get the hell out of here!" Buffy yelled. Can you tell she was pissed?  
  
"Awe, you're just mad because of, well I shouldn't say that. Oh what the hell, I'm Cordelia Chase, and I can say anything I want! You know how Spike sat by you today? Well, he sure as hell didn't mean to do it on purpose. We just didn't have anymore seats at lunch. He was basically forced to sit with you losers."  
  
"Gawd, Spiky must be scarred!" Anya added.  
  
Then Harmony, one of the bitches from the group decided to make Buffy even more pissed off. "I can heal his pain for sure." She was such a slut.  
  
"Harmony, Spike doesn't want to see your flat chest."  
  
"This is not flat!" Harmony said with sass.  
  
"Yeah, it's paper stuffed." Buffy retorted.  
  
Willow helped Buffy. "I'm sorry if this might disappoint you, but there is some paper sticking out of your shirt."  
  
And as soon as Willow finished her sentence Buffy and Willow both started cracking up and they left.  
  
Cordelia said quietly, "Freaks." Cordy hates when she loses. Can we say spoiled? 


	5. Overprotected

Soon, her drama class was over and science was next. Buffy was so excited she was actually trembling. "Willow, can you believe this? He said he would see me there. Does that mean he's interested or does it mean he was just being nice?"  
  
"Definitely interested." Willow said assuringly.  
  
Oz and Tara soon joined them. "What are you ladies talking about?" Oz asked.  
  
"Spike. Buffy is in his science class." Willow said filling him in.  
  
Buffy blushed. "You like that guy?" Oz asked her.  
  
"Of course, who wouldn't. He's smart, handsome, nice, courteous." Buffy was interrupted.  
  
"Not to mention he's a self-obsessed jock?" Oz added.  
  
"No way! He's more than that." Buffy said defending Spike.  
  
"Alright fine. He's a self-obsessed jock that is going to use you." Oz said. Oz had heard some trash about this dude. "Where are you getting that, Oz? He's really nice and he might like me." Buffy was getting pissed.  
  
"No, you're wrong. He would like to get into your pants. Buff, he's a player." Oz said triumphantly.  
  
"No, Oz, you're wrong! You're just upset because someone might actually like me for me!"  
  
"No, I wouldn't be upset if someone like you for you." Buffy was Oz's best friend and all the years he's seen guys trying to do this act. This year was no different.  
  
Buffy was not going to take this from here best friend. "I'm outta of here!"  
  
Why was her best friend doing this to her? Buffy thought he would be the one who would understand this.  
  
The bell soon rang and Buffy went to science. Then she remembered Oz was in that class too. Damn.  
  
She walked into class and sat down. She soon saw Oz come in. He sat behind her. Finally she saw Spike walk in. He smiled at her and sat next to her! Was this a dream?  
  
"Hey Buffy." he greeted. He had to have the cutest smile.  
  
"H.h.hi , Spike." Did she sound too dumb?  
  
"So what's happening?" he asked.  
  
Soon, the teacher walked in and asked everyone to quiet down.  
  
"Oh, not much," she whispered.  
  
Soon, Oz went, "Shhhhh!"  
  
Buffy turned around and rolled her eyes. Oz was being such an asshole. 


	6. Make-ups, But Thank Gawd No Break-ups

The teacher was blabbing way too much. Buffy could hardly stay awake. She was talking about amoebas. Or wait, was she talking about the genus name?  
  
The only thing keeping Buffy awake was Spike. Damn, he was fine. His hug muscles, intense eyes.soon she was daydreaming.  
  
A couple minutes later she snapped out of it. Unfortunately she saw the teacher looking pretty aggravated.  
  
"Miss Summers! Please pay attention!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm a little offbeat today." Buffy replied. How embarrassing!  
  
The teacher rolled her eyes and said, "Obviously. Now you better pay attention the rest of the period because we are having a quiz tomorrow!"  
  
Crap. Did it always have to be so horrid like a quiz? Buffy had to ace that quiz tomorrow or her social lie would be terminated.  
  
But, Buffy was having the hardest time staying awake. She had to snap out of it. Okay, she had to think. Amoebas, Amoebas, Spike, no amoebas, Spike, Spike. Thank the lord the bell rang just then. She snapped out of it once more and got her things together.  
  
"So Buffy, I was thinking, uh, would you go out with me tomorrow night?" Spike asked.  
  
She really snapped out of it. Did he really just ask HER out? No way, this could not be happening. Like Drew Berrymore said on Ever After, "Just breathe."  
  
"Sure! I mean that sounds great. Where are we going?" Buffy hoped she didn't sound too obvious.  
  
"Let's just say it's a surprise. But dress casually, don't where a skirt or dress or what not. Kay?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"I'll pick you up at 8. Bye!" Spike said leaving.  
  
Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, she was going on a date with Spike tomorrow!  
  
She looked at Oz and he looked disgusted. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked. "Are you seriously falling for his act?"  
  
Buffy had it. "Oz! WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION! I AM FINALLY HAPPY, AND ALL I WANT IS YOUR SYMPATHY!"  
  
"I just don't want anyone to hurt you."  
  
"I know, but I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. But you owe me big time." Oz said putting his arm around Buffy.  
  
"Friends?" he asked.  
  
"Ugh no! Cooties!!!!" Buffy said running off laughing.  
  
That night Buffy was at her house daydreaming. Actually she was picking out her clothes for tomorrow night. What was she going to wear? It was hot outside so she would capris or pants. Definitely her new white capris with the fringe at the end of them. She had these awesome white flip-flops to match. But what shirt? She picked out her black halter with the pink rose on it. She looked really good. The next night at 7:30 Buffy was freaking.  
  
"Ohmigosh! Do I look bad? Is my hair flat? Tell me, tell me!! I'm sooo nervous!!!" Buffy panted to Oz and Willow.  
  
"Uh, no, no, and don't be nervous. Its just Spike, he's cool."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
The next 30 minutes Buffy primped herself and waited.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Buffy ran to the door and answered it.  
  
"Hey Buffy. You look beautiful."  
  
"Uh, thanks. You look great too. So where are we exactly going?"  
  
"You'll see." Spike said pulling her to the car. He had a silver BMW Z3.  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
So how do y'all like it? Send feedback by email and or review! Thanx! 


	7. Laser Love

Buffy was so nervous, but she made sure Spike didn't notice.  
  
Ohmigod, he is so hott! Buffy thought to herself.  
  
Spike turned down the radio so they could talk. "Buffy, I've liked you the second I laid eyes on you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. I thought you might not say yes to this because I thought you might think I'm stuck up."  
  
"Of course, I said yes. You can't judge someone by how they look or in this case how popular you are. I had to remind my friends that."  
  
"I see. That Oz mate is sure protective of you, isn't he."  
  
"Yeah, he's like my big brother."  
  
"I can see why he does."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Buffy, I don't know if you've noticed but you're beautiful, smart, and talented. It would horrible o let you get away."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"I already did, Luv." Spike said smiling. He was so sweet.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know if you like fancy restaurants and that bit, but I like to have fun."  
  
"Still doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Ah, let's see, a tad bit of laser tag, maybe some go-karts, bumper-cars. That stuff."  
  
Buffy loved that kind of stuff. How awesome?  
  
They stepped inside Polar's Arcade and Games.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Buffy said pulling Spike. They were in the laser tag arena. Buffy crept around the sides very carefully.  
  
Spike was going to get Buffy. She was probably around this corner, he suspected. He crept to the next corner and yelled "Ah Ha!" but no one was there.  
  
"Ah Ha is right." Buffy said shooting spike in the back.  
  
"Hey! Get back here Blondie!" Spike said chasing after Buffy.  
  
But he lost her! This maze and let her run away. He looked for about 3 minutes and saw her shadow. He prowled to the area she was in and said, "Gotcha Blondie!"  
  
Spike saw no Buffy but blocks that reflected to look like her shadow.  
  
Buffy once again shot him in the back and Spike ran up to her. Instead of shooting though, he kissed her. A couple seconds later the guy said, "All right! Game Over! Score is: Buffy 900 Spike 6!"  
  
"What? I got more than bloody six!"  
  
"The winner is Buffy! Come pick your prize." Spike folded his hands and pouted.  
  
Buffy came back with a stuffed monkey and gave it to spike.  
  
"I named it Nanners. I think you need it more than me."  
  
Spike looked at the monkey and held it to him. "Isn't that right, Nanners. I should have won. Damn sexist people!" 


	8. That Old Famous Movie Magic

Buffy laughed along. She could be herself with him, everything was just so right.  
  
"So how about some bumper-cars?" Spike asked.  
  
"Just be looking towards another stuffed animal at the end." Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Ah, but you look so lonely. I think it is you who is going to get the stuffed animal."  
  
Spike and Buffy ran into the arena and hopped into their cars. Buffy got a really pretty red car and Spike got a black.  
  
"Hey, Buff, I thought pink was more your color."  
  
"Shut up and drive!"  
  
Buffy said slamming on her brakes and ramming Spike into a wall.  
  
"Lucky shot!"  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it. It's skill Mr. Peroxide."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Both of them rammed each other, as if they were taking turns. But they finally ended up tying.  
  
"That was good, for a girl."  
  
"You were good too.for a girl." Buffy said laughing.  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"Oh yes it is!"  
  
They got into the car and started driving. "Where are we going?" "The drive-in movies," Spike said simply.  
  
"Oh, awesome! I've never been to a drive-in movie! What are we seeing?"  
  
"This vampire movie called 'The Point of Existence.'"  
  
"Oh, great, horror flicks."  
  
Before the movie started, Buffy started a conversation.  
  
"So, why did you want to go out with me?"  
  
"Why do ask?"  
  
"Well, you have been here almost 2 years, and I've been here all my life. I've been in almost all your classes, so why did you ask me out now and not then?"  
  
Spike was wondering if she was questioning his motives.  
  
"Buffy, I really like you. I don't know why I didn't ask you out then, but I think its fate."  
  
"So what's going to happen Monday?"  
  
"Uh, I believe that's when we go to school." Spike was getting confused.  
  
"Spike, you just can't change form popular to middle class."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's like theoretically impossible! Cordy and her clique will be expecting you. You realize if we keep going out, they'll break us up somehow."  
  
"Look, I'm going to hang out with you, not her. I already told her off."  
  
"I don't think you realize, Cordy just doesn't take no for an answer."  
  
"Let's stop this Buffy. We'll be fine. I want to think about you not her."  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes and they both slowly leaned and kissed.  
  
Little did Spike and Buffy know, Cordelia was at the same movie watching them. "Spike is not going to start dating that slut. I'll make sure of that. There are better people at there for him, like Harmony. This relationship will not last." Cordelia muttered to herself. 


	9. Surprises

Cordelia left Polar's and went to go spread some news to Harmony. "We have to think of a way to get Spike and Buffy to hate each other. Spike and you are destined to be together."  
  
"Yea, but what do we do?" Harmony asked.  
  
"I'm thinking rumor, but it can't be too tacky, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yea, totally!" Harmony didn't have the slightest clue.  
  
"Okay, but what? He won't believe Buffy doing anything to him," Cordelia thought, "But she will believe he would do something to her. Because she could barely believe he would go out with a loser like her. It's perfect!" Cordy gloated.  
  
"Yea, all of your ideas are so super smart! But what rumor are we going to spread?"  
  
"You'll see." Cordelia grinned evilly.  
  
The next day at school, Buffy kept noticing people looking at her. In fact, the had been staring at her all day long. She finally got so fed up with this, she asked a total stranger why everyone was staring.  
  
"Well, Spike said you were like totally easy and he should have got paid more money to take you out," the girl said.  
  
"Spike said that?"  
  
"Yea, he practically told everyone." the girl informed.  
  
Buffy could feel her head spinning and she began to feel light-headed. She found Tara and Oz and explained everything.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him." Was all Oz simply said.  
  
"I thought he really liked me too. Guess I thought wrong." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"Yea, you are wrong. And I can't believe you had all that slut under all that dork. You went from being a total loser to the school whore. Not much better I'm afraid." Cordelia said. Maybe her plan was going to work after all.  
  
"No, you're always going to be the easy ho at this school. Nothing Buffy could do would ever change that," Oz said.  
  
"Oz, do you have a girlfriend? Wait, I don't think you ever will. You're too much of a dork for any girl to like you." Cordelia said with a catty tone.  
  
"Oh Cordy, your insults have burned me. I think I'm gonna cry." Oz said sarcastically.  
  
Cordelia actually had nothing to say. She just walked off in a huff with all her sheep trailing behind.  
  
"You guys, what am I going to do?" Buffy asked.  
  
That's all 4 now!! Sorry I havent updated in a while!! 


End file.
